La saga del fenix: Escudo y estrella
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: La historia se ubica entre los libros 1 y 2, tras la traición de Cadence, Shining y Skyla viven en Ponyville pero el relámpago blanco tendrá una segunda oportunidad en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Escudo y estrella.**

Habían pasado ya 1 mes desde la traición de Cadence, en este tiempo el ejército equestriano se movilizo por toda la frontera con el imperio, construyendo fuertes y cavando trincheras. Por otra parte el imperio también se preparó, Cadence había engañado a todos los habitantes diciendo que Equestria y su marido los traiciono y este último asesino a su hija, mentiras que los ponis de cristal se tragaron debido a la fe ciega que habían desarrollado hacia Cadence, la cual ya tenía muchas leyes hembristas a largo plazo preparadas para moldear el imperio que ella y su madre querían.

Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, más precisamente en el cañón letal, vemos a Shining jadeando y con su cuerpo sumamente sucio y a su alrededor un entorno totalmente devastado con rocas partidas a la mitad y cráteres pequeños en el suelo – Una…. Una vez más – dijo cargando electricidad en sus cascos delanteros. De pronto, el sale corriendo contra una gran roca y la electricidad en sus cascos comienza a alargarse y formando espadas hechas de una inestable energía eléctrica. Shining llega contra la roca y la golpea pero al impactar solo consiguió que la electricidad le estallara en la cara mandándolo a volar contra las paredes del cañón.

Shining cayo lastimado sobre el suelo – Ahhh, mierda – dijo levantándose adolorido – aun…. No lo logro…. – dijo jadeando mientras el recuerdo que Cadence riendo después de atacar a Skyla – Tengo que… tengo que matarla, voy a matarla con mis propios cascos – dijo mientras invocaba más electricidad en sus cascos pero el sobreesfuerzo termino haciéndolo caer al suelo jadeante – Mi… mierda, así…. ¡Así jamás le ganare! – grito frustrado.

-¡Shining! – se escuchó una voz femenina llena de preocupación.

Shining levanto la vista y se topó con Trixie, quien estaba en compañía de su hijo adoptivo Blade.

-¿Tr…Trixie? – dijo antes de desmayarse.

-Blade rápido, ve por un médico –.

-Si mama – dijo el cachorro corriendo a toda prisa.

Más tarde, en el hospital de Ponyville.

Shining había sido internado debido a las heridas provocadas, Trixie mando una carta sobre lo ocurrido con Shining a Twilight quien se encontraba en Canterlot discutiendo asuntos de estado con Celestia y Luna.

Trixie y Blade estaban en la sala de esperas cuando llego el doctor – doctor, ¿él está bien? –.

-Si señorita Trixie, el señor Armor se encuentra bien, solo unas fracturas leves y músculos entumidos debido a la sobre exigencia física, se recuperara en unos días –.

Trixie y Blade suspiraron aliviadas – ¿y cuándo saldrá del hospital? – pregunto Blade.

El medico miro al lobo desconfiado – emmm, se recuperara en unos días… cachorro – dijo incómodo con la presencia del cachorro de lobo. Trixie refunfuñó ante la actitud del médico, a pesar de que Twilight y Flash la respaldaban todavía había cierta intolerancia hacia Blade.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo? Somos amigos – dijo Trixie.

-Emm, si, por aquí por favor – dijo mostrándoles el camino pero siempre mirando de forma incomoda al pequeño lobo.

Al llegar a la habitación Trixie y Blade entraron y el pequeño cachorro saludo de muy buena manera a Shining quien igualmente le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está mi más reciente compañero de equipo? – dijo el unicornio con entusiasmo.

-Jeje, bien señor – dijo Blade alegre.

Trixie rio, ella todavía estaba muy preocupada por lo que le podria pasar a Blade pero luego de un mes había entrado en confianza con Shining y ya sabía que Blade estaba en muy buenos cascos.

-El disfruta mucho entrenar contigo y los demás chicos, llega a casa y no para de hablar de cómo se divierten – dijo Trixie alegre, le gustaba mucho que su hijo por fin tuviera amistades.

Shining rio alegre – Tu hijo es un lobo muy habilidoso, es un muy buen rastreador, sin duda un miembro muy útil para el equipo –.

-¿En serio? – Dijo Blade algo dudoso – pero yo no tengo ni magia ni fénix ni nada – dijo algo deprimido.

Trixie quería decirle algo pero Shining se le adelanto – oye muchacho, tal vez no tengas magia ni fénix ni nada como eso, pero si tienes algo único entre los miembros del equipo –.

-¿y qué es? – dijo con interés.

-Un potente olfato, garras afiladas y el factor más importante, un espíritu inquebrantable, un guerrero entre los de tu raza y entre los ponis –.

-¡¿En serio?! –.

-Por supuesta, un guerrero nato – dijo riendo y poco después Blade comenzó a reír con él.

Trixie sonrió con ternura al ver lo bien que se llevaban – _Shining es muy bueno con los niños, hasta parecen padre e hijo….. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Padre e hijo? – _Pensaba confundida ella pero luego miro a Shining detenidamente – _Puff, pedazo de semental, ni me había dado cuenta de esos pectorales….. ¡Espera! ¡Trixie contrólate! Es solo un amigo y el maestro de tu hijo, contrólate, ya te han lastimado muchas veces – _ pensaba ella.

-¡Papa! – grito Skyla entrando en la sala y arrojándose sobre su padre - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? – dijo muy preocupada la niña. 

-Si mi niña, tranquila que papa está algo lastimado – dijo riendo por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Me tenías preocupada – dijo ella abrasándolo – ¿y si te pasaba algo? tenía miedo –.

-Jeje, mi princesita, papa no te va a dejar tan fácilmente – dijo el abrasándola.

Trixie se quedó viendo la escena entre padre e hija muy conmovida, ya le habían contado que Shining era un padre sumamente amoroso pero el verlo en persona la sorprendía y la enternecía, hasta pudo sentir que su corazón latía mas rápido.

En ese momento Blade capto un olor raro proveniente de su madre, algo que nunca había sentido pero por alguna razón no dijo nada solo sintió necesidad de dejar a su madre y a Shining solos.

-Oye Skyla, ¿vamos al parque? –.

-Tengo a mi papi hospitalizado ¿no te parece que eso está un poquito fuera de lugar Blade? – dijo ella enojada.

-Bueno… yo –.

-Está bien Skyla, ve, me sentiré mejor si veo que te diviertes que con que te aburras aquí en el hospital –.

-Pero…. –.

-No te preocupes, me dejaran ir mañana, no tengo muchas lastimaduras –.

-Emmm, está bien – dijo ella.

-Ahora los llevo niños – dijo Trixie.

-No te molestes mama, podemos ir solos, el parque está a solo 3 calles de aquí –.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Trixie – pero… los dos solo tienen 6 años –.

-Tengo mi olfato mama, además que este lugar está lleno de guaridas, no nos pasara nada – dijo el lobo.

-Emm, está bien – dijo dudosa mientras que los niños se marchaban.

Una vez los niños se fueron Trixie dio un suspiro – que rápido crecen ¿Verdad? – dijo Shining.

-No tienes idea –.

-Jeje, un día pequeños indefensos y al siguiente se van a vivir solos –.

-Si… - dijo Trixie algo triste, Shining la miro y la tomo del casco y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, él siempre va a necesitar a su madre –.

Trixie lo escucho pero el que Shining la tomara del casco la hizo sonrojar, pronto Shining se dio cuenta y la soltó – perdón… no quise –.

-Emm, no… no hay problema – dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta – I.. ire con los niños….. no…. No estoy muy tranquila – dijo saliendo dejando a Shining solo.

-No me di cuenta pero…. Tiene lindos ojos – dijo Shining pero en ese momento se percató de lo que dijo – ¿Qué acabo de decir? – dijo confundido.

Fin cap 1.

**Hola a todos, bueno este fanfic será una historia romántica sobre como surgió la relación de Shining y Trixie y más adelante veremos cosas como su luna de miel y distintos temas surgidos una vez fueron nombrados como gobernantes del imperio de cristal.**

**Originalmente este sería un One shot largo pero decidí mejor hacer un fanfic corto con esto, les aviso que los capítulos no serán muy largos y el fanfic no durara mucho.**

**Con todo aclarado, nos vemos el próximo capítulo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Escudo y estrella capítulo 2. **

Un año más tarde.

Era de noche en Ponyville y Trixie acompañaba a Blade hasta la casa de Fluttershy, lugar donde Crimson, el miembro más reciente del equipo se había instalado – ¿tienes todo? ¿Bolsa de dormir, botanas, todo? – dijo Trixie.

-Si mama, tengo todo – dijo Blade con emoción, Crimson lo invito a dormir, obviamente con el permiso de Fluttershy.

Llegaron a la casa y Trixie tocó el timbre para que luego Fluttershy abriera la puerta – Buenas noches Trixie, hola mi lobito preferido – dijo alegre Fluttershy.

-Hola tía Fluttershy – dijo emocionado.

En ese momento salió Crimson, que solo tenía unos 7 años – Blade, llegaste – dijo el en tono serio, pero en el fondo estaba emocionado.

-Bien. Blade trajo su bolsa de dormir, su cepillo de dientes y trajo un poco de pollo asado que le prepare por si le da hambre – dijo Trixie, al principio le costaba preparar carne para Blade pero ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Oh, bien, igual yo también tengo un poco de carne aquí, Crimson también la necesita – dijo en tono amable.

Crimson olfatea – ¿eso es pollo asado con cebolla al verdeo y salsa de mostaza? – dijo mientras la boca se le hacía agua.

-¿A ti también te gusta? Genial, mi mama hace el mejor pollo asado de todos – dijo Blade presumido.

-Oh, por favor, dime que me das un poco –.

-Si me das tu postre te doy – dijo el chantajeando a su mejor amigo.

-Blade, no chantajes a tu amigo – dijo Trixie regañando.

-Perdón mami – dijo el apenado.

-Bueno – dijo para luego mirar a Fluttershy – ¿A qué hora vengo a buscarlo mañana? –.

-Ven a las 3 y media, así se divertirán más – dijo ella – nuestros pequeños soldaditos necesitan un tiempo de juegos – dijo mirándolos con ternura.

-Jeje, está bien – dijo Trixie. Ella le dio un beso a Blade en la frente a lo que el respondió con una cara de vergüenza, Crimson se rio pero Fluttershy lo tomo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla avergonzándolo a él también. Finalmente Trixie dejo a su hijo en la casa de Fluttershy y volvió a la suya.

Una vez en su casa empezó a cocinarse la cena, aunque sin Blade que la ayudara y le hablara todo se sentía aburrido y vacío.

-Que silencioso es todo sin el – dijo Trixie en tono triste.

Normalmente a ella se le pasa rápido todo el proceso de cocinar, pero en esta ocasión todo fue tan lento y aburrido, termino por aburrirse y decidió en lugar de cocinar y comer sola mejor salir a pasar la noche, cosa que no hacía desde que era adolecente. Quería ir a un buen restaurante y luego ir a bailar a la discoteca del pueblo. Por un momento pensó en aprovechar y buscar algún semental y ver si podía sentar cabeza, pero luego pensé en como la miraban, a pesar de que Ponyville ya se había adaptado a ella y a su hijo todavía no los veían del todo bien y de hecho muchos se alejaban de ellos, los vendedores les cobraban más de lo que normalmente cobraban y lo peor era que Blade no podía ingresar a la escuela, tanto Twilight como Shining y las princesas trataron de ayudar pero no consiguieron nada, la nobleza y un idiota llamado Blueblood se encargaron de que no tuvieran éxito.

Trixie simplemente se decidió por ir a un bar y comer y bailar en él, simplemente se puso una falda corta color azul y un chaleco blanco con bordes celestes que en conjunto resaltaban de forma bastante coqueta, si bien por un momento pensé que podrían llamar prostituta e insultarla, no le dio importancia, ella había comprado esa ropa por gusto hace poco y en serio quería estrenarla por lo que decidió salir con ella sin importarle lo que pudieran decirle.

Tomo su bolso y puso dinero en él y salió de la casa con intención de divertirse y pasar un rato.

Se dirigió al centro, el cual estaba colmado de gente, vio varios guardias en servicio coqueteando con yeguas las cuales reían y asentían ante los cumplidos de los guaridas.

Trixie paso cerca y dos guardias se la quedaron mirando.

-Wow, que carrocería – dijo una de ellos.

-Cuidado, esa es la yegua loca con una mascota peligrosa – dijo refiriéndose al pequeño Blade.

-De todas formas quiero entrarle – dijo acercándose a Trixie.

-Hola bella doncella – dijo el guardia tomando el casco de Trixie y besándolo – ¿en qué puedo servir a tan hermosa dama? –.

Trixie se sonrojo y solo respondió – Ehh, bueno…. Estoy buscando algún lugar para cenar y bailar un poco –.

-Oh, para eso está la discoteca, ¿le apetecería que este bravo y fuerte semental la escoltara? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Trixie se sonrojó pero rápidamente miro al guardia serie - ¿No.. no se supone que esta de servicio? –.

-El último ataque fue hace un año preciosa, divertirse no hace ningún daño – dijo mientras acorralaba a Trixie contra un callejón.

-Emmm, señor….. en esta incomodando –.

-Vamos mi lady, divirtámonos un poco…. –.

-No…. Por favor –.

-¡Soldado! – se escuchó.

El guardia se volteó y se topó con un furioso Shining Armor – ¿se puede saber en que andaba soldado? –.

-Ehh, es que….. – mira a Trixie – la contrate y no quiere hacer su trabajo – dijo señalando a Trixie.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo Trixie indignada.

-Dos cosas soldado, yo odio ese tipo de cosas y más cuando son mis soldados los que los hacen ¿no tienes madre, hermanas o hijas? – Dijo Shining severamente mientras el soldado agachaba la cabeza – y en segundo, ¿en serio crees que soy tan tonto? Ella es amiga mía –.

-¿Qué? – dijo algo cortado.

-Mejor vete antes de que te haga corte marcial –.

-S… si señor – dijo corriendo.

Shining se acercó a Trixie – ¿Estas bien? –.

-Si – dijo agradecida – cielos Shining, de la que me salvaste –.

-Ruego que disculpes, los soldados solares no son los mejores en el turno nocturno – dijo enojado.

-No te preocupes –.

Shining miro las ropas de Trixie y se quedó algo cortado, pues Trixie se veía hermosísima – emmm, ¿Vas a algún lado? – dijo el.

-Pues, Blade fue a dormir a casa de Crimson, quería ir a comer y a bailar –.

-¿En serio? que coincidencia, Skyla se fue a una pillamada con algunas amigas de la escuela – estamos igual – dijo el riendo – ¿quieres que te acompañe? – dijo.

-Emmm, claro ¿Por qué no? – dijo ella sonrojada.

Shining y Trixie caminaron por el centro en dirección hasta la discoteca, en el camino Shining miraba mucho a Trixie y la increíble belleza que irradiaba con ese conjunto de ropa y Trixie no se quedaba atrás, desde hace tiempo que no podía parar de mirar el físico de Shining, pero en sí, Shining era el que estaba más embobado.

-Llegamos – dijo Trixie mientras veía la discoteca.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en una mesa mientras un poni les tomaba la orden, Shining se pidió una porción de eno frito con salsa y Trixie una tortilla de queso, los dos comieron tranquilos, no se hablaban mucho pero se dirijan varias miradas discretas el uno al otro.

Luego de la cena, Shining le ofreció a Trixie ir a bailar juntos, cosa que ella acepto sonrojada. Una vez comenzaron a bailar todo fue más fluido, los dos tenían buenos pasos, inclusive llego un momento donde se sumergieron tanto en su baile en pareja que todos los demás les dieron espacio mientras estos dos daban vueltas sin parar de divertirse. Al final Shining lanzo a Trixie al aire y la atrapo quedando sus bocas muy cerca la una de la otra, se quedaron mirándose hasta que se escuchó un grito – ¡Bésala! – Shining y Trixie salieron del trance y vieron que todos los miraban en ese momento sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y en ese momento en que los dos se vieron fijamente a los ojos del otro pudieron ver los sentimientos de cada uno.

Se acercaron lentamente el uno hacia el otro hasta que se dieron un beso que duro poco más de 30 segundos, pero una vez que se separaron se miraron incomodos por unos minutos sin decir nada y de un momento a otro se dieron la espalda y cada uno se fue a su casa pensando en lo que había pasado, sin tener mucha certeza de lo que paso en realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Escudo y estrella capítulo 3.**

Trixie estaba en su casa almorzando con Blade, ya habían pasado dos días desde beso a Shining y ni ella ni él se habían visto la cara desde entonces. De pronto el timbre sonó, Blade abrió y se encontró con Shining.

-¡Maestro Shining! – dijo el lobito.

-Hola Blade, ¿Cómo está mi rastreador preferido? – dijo animadamente.

-Muy bien señor, ¿y usted? –.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, una duda ¿está tu mama? Tengo que hablar con ella –.

-Sí, un segundo –.

Blade le dijo a Trixie que Shining estaba en su puerta, aunque ella reacciono temerosa, tomo valor y fue a verlo. Al momento en que se vieron ambos se quedaron mudos sin saber que decir, cosa que extraño a Blade.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no dicen nada? –.

-Amm, Blade, ¿me dejas a solas con tu madre un momento? –.

-Emm, está bien – dijo el niño dejando solo a los dos adultos.

-Emm, Trixie… sobre lo que paso en la discoteca hace dos días… –.

-¿…S…si? –.

-Emm, lo siento es que… me deje llevar y… lamento haberte besado… – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando una bofetada.

Trixie arqueo la ceja – no voy a golpearte, si fui yo la que te beso –.

-No, fui yo – dijo Shining confundido.

-Estoy segura de que fui yo quien se acercó a ti –.

-No, fui yo quien… – Shining suspiro – no discutamos sobre este tema, digamos que los dos nos besamos a la vez y punto –.

-Sí, es mejor –.

-El punto es que quería disculparme, es que…. Bueno desde lo de Cadence que no bailaba con una yegua y…. ¡No trato de decir que seas una cualquiera! ¡Eres muy linda y simpática pero…! – Shining se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que uso la palabra "linda".

Trixie lo miro sonrojada – ehh, ¿te parezco linda? –.

-Emm, si eres…. Atractiva, no es raro que ese guardia se fijara en ti el otro dia… - Shining cayó en que toco un tema bastante incómodo.

-…. Mejor dejémoslo en que los dos nos dejamos llevar, ¿sí? – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Emmm, si –.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que – bueno, adiós – dijo Shining.

-Adiós – dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Una vez Shining se quedó solo comenzó a refunfuñar – que idiota soy, ¿tenía que mencionar lo del guardia degenerado? Solo la hice sentir incomoda –.

Al dia siguiente.

Blade se fue con Shining y los demás a entrenar. Trixie se quedó sola en su casa y en ese silencio, extrañamente no podía de pensar en Shining. Pasaron horas de eso y finalmente decidió salir a despejar su mente, ella no sabía lo que significaba estar enamorada, pues nunca lo había estado, en realidad, creyó estarlo pero esa ocasión solo le trajo sufrimiento y dolor.

Camino por el pueblo inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue sacada de ellos al chocar con alguien.

-Oh, perdón – dijo ella pero se percató de que había chocado con Twilight y con Flash.

-Oh, Trixie. Buenas tardes – dijo Twilight.

-Hola – dijo ella con una sonrisa – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –.

-Los chicos están con Shining y como Flash tenía un poco de tiempo libre decidimos ir a ver una película. Pasar tiempo juntos, ya saber – dijo mientras el la rodeaba con su ala.

-Oh.. – dijo ella – entonces me voy, no los molestó, diviértanse – dijo ella.

-Oye Trixie – dijo Twilight para luego mirar a Flash – adelántate amor, quiero hablar con ella –.

-Está bien – respondió el pegaso dejando solas a las yeguas.

Twilight se acercó a ella – un pajarito me conto que paso algo en la discoteca hace unos días – dijo ella en tono picaro.

-Espera… ¿te enteraste? –.

-Si Trixie, el dueño es amigo mío, lo encontré hoy y me conto – dijo mientras se le acercaba – ¿te gusta mi hermano? – dijo en tono pícaro.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no… Po…. ¿Por qué lo dices? –.

-Bueno, según Flash me dijo estaban MUY acercados, el uno con el otro, y sus labios eran lo que estaba más cerca – dijo ella sonrojando a Trixie – bueno, si te gusta no te culpo, es un semental muy noble y atento, en especial con las yeguas – dijo ella.

-Emmm, a mí no me gusta tu hermano Twilight –.

-Claro que te gusta – dijo ella – se nota en tu cara, toda roja – dijo riendo.

Trixie puso cara triste – la verdad es que… si siento algo hacia el pero….. sentí lo mismo una vez y no acabo bien –.

-¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada.

-Un chico dijo que le gustaba, salimos por más de un año y una noche mientras caminaba…. Un ladrón me ataco y… - dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, lo cual Twilight comprendió – cuando todo ese infierno acabo fui con él, pero solo me llamo puta y se negó a ayudarme, no lo entendía ¿Por qué me dejaba de lado en ese momento? Poco después comprendí que ese idiota no me amaba y no quería meterse en este tipo de temas, por lo que solo miro hacia otro lado y me abandono –.

Twilight la miro sorprendida – y ¿tus padres que dijeron? –.

Trixie negó con la cabeza – Twilight…. Soy huérfana, por eso no dude nunca en adoptar a Blade, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi padre era un alcohólico de mierda que me golpeaba cada vez que decía algo sin su permiso, cuando cumplí los 7 años el me llevo de vacaciones a Manehattan, pensé que las cosas mejorarían, pero cuando bajamos del tren, él me dijo que tenía que bajar las maletas. Subió al tren y luego este partió, dejándome abandonada en la ciudad – dijo con tristeza – poco después una señora de edad me encontró y me metió a un orfanato, no era lo mejor pero al menos tenia comida y un techo –.

-Oh – dijo Twilight sin saber que penar o decir ante tal historia.

-Por eso no quiero estar con otro semental, solo trae daño –.

-Trixie…. Escucha, lamento mucho todo lo que te paso pero no creo que te pase lo mismo con Shining, de hecho él te entendería –.

-No lo creo, nadie me puede entender –.

Twilight la abraso con su ala – Shining vio morir a nuestro tío cuando solo tenía 13 años, amo a una yegua que al final casi mata a la hija que los dos tuvieron y por lo que se, ha visto morir a muchos amigos en su vida. Creo que no hay nadie que logre entenderte mejor que el –.

Trixie la miro algo apenada, Twilight solo le seco las lágrimas con una de sus alas – piénsalo, ¿Quién sabe? Puede que todo resulte bien entre los dos – dijo mientras se retiraba – me tengo que ir, mi esposo me espera, nos vemos Trix – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Más tarde.

Shining trajo a los niños, quienes estaban exhaustos después del entrenamiento, cada uno fue para su casa deseando tres cosas; comida, un baño y dormir.

Una vez termino de alimentar y acostar al pequeño lobo, Trixie salió de su casa y camino unas pocas cuadras hasta la casa de Shining, toco el timbre y el semental bajo.

-¿Trixie? Son las 11 de la noche ¿Qué haces tan tarde? –.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso en la discoteca –.

Shining trago saliva – ¿en serio? –.

-Si… escucha creo que….. tu.. –.

-¿si? –.

-Me gustas – dijo reuniendo el valor.

Shining se quedó viendo a Trixie con la boca en el suelo – ¿Qué yo que? –.

-Que me gustas Shining –.

-¿Qué yo te qué? – dijo aun sorprendido.

-Que tú me gustas –.

-¿Qué te gusta quién? – dijo aun sorprendido.

-Que tu… ¡No seas menso! – dijo irritada – ¿Cómo es que me gusta un semental tan torpe? –.

-Es que… me sorprende porque….. tú también me gustas – dijo apenado, porque el día de ayer, cuando se bañaba y enjabonaba, no podía parar de pensar en Trixie, cosa que no menciono a nadie y juro llevarse a la tumba.

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices? – dijo Trixie.

-Pienso que… tal vez podríamos tratar –.

-Si – dijo Trixie – pero no le digamos a nadie, a menos hasta que sea algo definitivo –.

-Pienso igual, desde lo de Cadence, Skyla esta como loca. No quiere que me acerque a ninguna yegua a menos que ella este a mi lado para "controlarme" –.

Trixie soltó una carcajada – tienes una hija bastante tierna Shining –.

-Bueno, y tú tienes un hijo también muy tierno – dijo mientras ambos se miraban y al final, a la luz de la luna, se besaron.

Fin cap 3.

**Ok, esto no acaba aquí, ahora are saltos de tiempo mostrando diversos acontecimientos que rodean a la pareja. Justamente esto será después de que Shining es nombrado emperador del imperio de Cristal y Trixie, por ende, la emperatriz consorte. Ósea, veremos algo sobre cómo fue su relación una vez que terminaron como gobernadores del imperio. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Escudo y estrella, capítulo 4.**

Dos días después.

Shining y Trixie sellaron su noviazgo esa noche con un beso, acordaron tenerlo en secreto lo más posible por sus hijos, dado a que ambos tenían una relación complicada con el género opuesto, y sus hijos lo sabían, en especial Skyla.

Al día siguiente, ocurrió otra gran noticia para Trixie. Twilight por fin había podido conseguir autorización legal para su Blade valla a la escuela, fueron semanas difíciles para ella y las demás princesas. Los nobles aún se quejaban de este acto de "indecencia" por parte de sus gobernantes.

Blade fue muy contento ese día a la escuela, y para sorpresa del lobo y de Trixie, los potros más que racistas, se mostraron interesados en Blade. Algunos se intimidaron por los colmillos y las garras, pero en general no lo veían con miedo, salgo unos pocos que se dejaban llevar por los comentarios de sus padres y le daban espacio a Blade y hablaban a sus espaldas. Cherrile tampoco se mostró racista, de hecho ya había tenido el placer de conocer al lobo y lo consideraba un chico adorable.

Era una tarde tranquila, los potros fueron a la escuela con lo que Shining tenía el día libre, cosa que aprovecho para ir a ver a su hermana para hablar.

Shining toco la puerta y Twilight la abrió para saludarlo amablemente – ¡Hermano! – Dijo ella dejándolo pasar – ¿te puedo ofrecer algo? estaba tomando un poco de te –.

-Oh, no gracias aunque…. ¿tienes vino tinto? –.

Twilight rió – Si, pero es temprano para eso ¿no crees? –.

-Je, je, je. Si, pero a la mañana sabe mejor -.

Twilight rodo los ojos mientras sonreía. Fue a la concina y le sirvió lo que pidió, una copa de vino tinto – solo una Shining –.

-Claro hermana – dijo el mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-Y dime, ¿Qué te trae a mi casa? –.

Shining dio un suspiro – Eh… Twi… escucha… es sobre tu amiga Trixie… –.

-¿Ya son novios?–.

-Si… - Shining quedo sorprendido por el hecho de que su hermana ya supiera que él y Trixie habían comenzado su noviazgo. - ¿Trixie te lo dijo? –.

-No, me lo dijo el dueño de la discoteca donde la tomaste en brazos y la besaste – dijo de forma coqueta, sonrojando a su hermano. Ella lo rodeo con su ala y lo miro pícaramente – no sabía que fueras un casanova hermanito je, je. –.

Shining estaba rojo cual tomate por las insinuaciones de su hermana, él se separó y le puso fin a las burlas de su hermanita, la cual seguía riéndose – calma galán. Bueno ¿venias a decirme esto? –.

-Bueno… si, básicamente si –.

-Bueno, como ya lo sé, creó que podrías contarme los detalles. Ya pasaron dos días, imagino que ya tuvieron alguna otra cita –.

-Je, je. Si, la lleve al cine a ver una romántica…. Pero no quiso –.

-¿Qué? –.

-No quiso una romántica, me dijo que quería ver el juego del miedo X –.

Twilight tenía cara de total sorpresa, pues no tenía idea de que a Trixie le gustaran las películas de terror – wow… debo admitir que… eso no me lo esperaba –.

-Ni yo Twi, ella hasta se rio de la cara que puse –.

-Pues.. te toco una yegua… especial –.

-Especialmente hermosa – dijo Shining con cara de enamorado.

-Je, je. Oye ¿les vas a decir a mamá y a papá? –.

Shining salió de su burbuja en ese preciso instante - ¿Qué? –.

-Mama y papa vienen hoy de visita, es la oportunidad para presentarles a tu nueva novia hermano –.

-Emmmm, si pero… mamá… ya sabes.. desde lo de Cadence ella a estado algo… -.

Twilight suspiro – Si, lo sé. Ella ha estado muy encima de ti desde ese momento –.

-Si… ¿Cómo crees que reaccione si le digo de Trixie? –.

-mmmm, bueno… ella a diferencia de Skyla es una yegua adulta, se lo explicas y seguro entenderá –.

-….Si, puede que tengas razón hermana –.

-Ven, vamos a la estación para recibirlos – dijo Twilight – y de paso vallamos por Trixie, será mejor que la conozcan en persona –.

Shining trago saliva y siguió a su hermana. Primero fueron a casa de Trixie, Shining le explico lo que pasaba y esta reacciono algo nerviosa, por no decir mucho. El camino a la estación de tren fue muy silencioso entre la recién formada pareja. Twilight tenía que de vez en cuando para calmarlos un poco.

Más tarde, en la estación.

Shining se movía de un lado a otro mientras que Trixie mascaba un chicle para calmarse - ¿Quién calmarse ya? Me están volviendo loca. Son peores que mis hijos y mi esposo cuando cocino, aun no entiendo porque siempre se quejan si siempre les cocino cosas ricas – Shining se detuvo y miro a Trixie, ambos no querían comenzar a hablar sobre la comida de Twilight pues la conocían lo suficiente. En el caso de Trixie una experiencia le fue suficientemente traumática, pero en el caso de Shining fueron varias, muchas experiencias.

El tren se detuvo frente a ellos y las puertas se abrieron. Bajaron muchos ponis, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Twilight diviso a sus padres - ¡Mamá, papá! – grito ella abrasándolos.

-Hola mi princesa preciosa – dijo Night light abrasando a su hija.

-¿Cómo esta nuestra pequeña? – dijo Velvet.

-Muy bien ma –.

-¿y tu hermano? No vino a saludarnos ¿o tiene muchos problema que atender por el momento? – dijo Night con una sonrisa.

-No, él está ahí – dijo señalando a Shining.

-Mi bebe precioso – dijo Velvet apretujando las mejillas de Shining.

-Je, je. Hola mamá. Hola papá – dijo el con una cálida sonrisa.

Trixie los miraba, trago saliva y se acercó – Hola – dijo ella nerviosa.

-Ahh, hola – dijo Night confundido - ¿eres amiga de Twilight? –.

-Emmm, más o menos je, je – rio nerviosa la unicornio.

-Emmm, mamá, papá – dijo Shining – les… presento a Trixie Lulamoon….. mi…. Novia – dijo eso ultimo cerrando los ojos esperando que algo malo pasara.

Night miro a su hijo - ¿novia? –.

-Si.. Nos conocimos poco antes de lo de Cadence y hace 2 dias… bueno –.

Velvet miro a su hijo y se le acerco a Trixie, está la miro asustada y espero lo peor – eres bonita – dijo Velvet con una sonrisa – je, parece que mi hijo siempre termina con las yeguas más lindas – dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Shining y Trixie estaban más que sorprendidos, sin mencionar a Twilight. Night le dio un codazo a Shining y le lanzo una mirada picara – tu siempre como casanova ¿eh hijo? Aún recuerdo la cantidad de yeguas que traías a casa en tercero de secundaria –.

-Espere… ¿Qué? – dijo Trixie.

-Oh, Shining tubo toda una época de casanova, o mejor dicho "la época de las mil bofetadas" – dijo Twilight.

-¿en serio? –.

-¿dije cantidad de yegua que traía a casa? Quise decir cantidad de bofetadas que traía – dijo Night riendo.

-Ehh, no creo que a Trixie le interese oír eso –.

-Si me interesa cariño – dijo conteniendo la risa.

-Entonces lo discutimos con un almuerzo – dijo Velvet.

Los 5 fueron a un restaurante a almorzar, Shining se moría de vergüenza mientras sus padres le contaban a Trixie cada momento en que recibió una bofetada de una yegua, Shining al poder repasar todos esos momentos se dio cuenta de que fue virgen hasta que se casó con Cadence, algo que lo golpeo duro en el orgullo.

Llego un momento en que Velvet pidió a Trixie que la acompañara al baño y Twilight las siguió, dejando a los sementales solos en la m esa. Una vez en el baño, la madre y la hermana miraron seriamente a Trixie – emm ¿Qué pasa? –.

-Trixie, sabes que me agradas y mucho. Pero como hermana de Shining –.

-Y yo como madre – dijo Velvet.

-Tenemos que estar seguras de que seas un buen partido para él – dijo Twilight.

-¿no confían en mí? –.

-Yo si confió, pero tienes que pasar la prueba de mamá – dijo Twilight - yo estoy segura de que tú y Shining serán felices juntos –.

Velvet se puso cara a cara con Trixie y la miro seriamente – dime Trixie ¿amas a mi hijo? –.

Trixie trago saliva – por supuesto –.

Velvet la miro de pies a cabeza, ya había confiado a su hijo a otra yegua y eso termino muy mal para él y para su nieta, por lo que tendría más cuidado esta vez. Velvet le pregunto muchas cosas a Trixie, como el lugar de su origen y familia. Velvet se sorprendió de saber que ella era la famosa "madre del lobo" como la llamaban en Canterlot por la noticia de la yegua que adopto un lobo, sin embargo, se sorprendió al conocer los hechos que rodearon la infancia de Trixie, en especial el padre que ella tuvo que aguantar.

-Tuviste una infancia difícil – dijo Velvet.

-Si.. – dijo Trixie derramando una lagrima.

-Hace años permití que mi hijo se casara con una sinvergüenza ¿Cómo sé que no vas a lastimarlo de la misma manera que lo hizo ella? –.

Trixie miro a su suegra indignada – porque lo amo, ese beso que me dio en la discoteca me hizo sentir a salvo, me hizo sentir como nunca. Al principio lo negué pero ahora sé que es verdad, yo amo a Shining Armor y si quiere hasta peleo con un dragón con tal de que me deje estar a su lado –.

Velvet la miro de forma inexpresiva y sonrió – con eso me vasta, muy diferente a cuando hable con Cadence. Se notaba la sinceridad en tus palabras, sería muy tonta de decirte que no. Solo espero que tú y el sean felices juntos – dijo Velvet con una sonrisa.

Las yeguas volvieron a la mesa donde retomaron el almuerzo con los sementales.

Fin cap 4.


	5. Chapter 5

**Escudo y estrella, capítulo 5.**

— ¿D… Dónde estoy? — Dijo Shining despertando y viendo que estaba en un hospital, no cualquier hospital, sino uno del imperio de cristal, era imposible no reconocer la arquitectura.

—Estas en el imperio de cristal amor — Shining volteo y vio a Trixie, la cual se veía cansada y preocupada — estuviste varios días inconsciente — dijo acariciando a Shining en la crin — me tenías preocupada.

— ¿Qué… Que paso…? — En ese momento todos los recuerdos vinieron a Shining, los recuerdos de él arrasando por completo la ciudad y lo peor, atacando a su hermana. — ¡Twilight! — gritó mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Tranquilo, ella está bien — dijo Trixie. — Todos están bien cariño, no te preocupes.

—… ¿Todos…?

—… Bueno… — Ella no sabía bien que decir, pues Shining provoco grandes bajas civiles y militares cuando Hera lo controlo — pero no te preocupes, Hera y Cadence te tenían dominado, no eras consiente de lo que hiciste.

—… De hecho, sí lo era, podía ver todo y escucharlo pero… No podía detenerme, cada vez que escuchaba los gritos trate de detenerme pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba — dijo avergonzado y con miedo.

Trixie lo toma de los cascos — Tranquilo… Eso era lo que Hera quería, torturarte, eres el más fuerte de todos en Equestria, eliminarte es primordial para ella, no le des la satisfacción — dijo Trixie.

—… Lastime a muchos… A mi propia hermana casi la mato…

—Descuida Shining — dijo una voz, Shining volteo y vio a Twilight con varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas recostada en la cama conjunta.

—… Twilight, estas… — dijo con una mescla de alegría por verla viva y pena por haberla dejado así. Shining puso una mueca de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, lo que hizo que Twilight y Trixie intercambiaran miradas.

—Shining… Esto es una guerra, estas cosas pasan y ya lo sabes — dijo Twilight en un tono maternal.

—Lo sé… Pero… Es que…

—No te preocupes, las heridas sanan — dijo Twilight con una sonrisa.

Shining se mostró muy preocupado, tenía dudas en su mente.

Shining mira su casco y este da una chista —… — se quedó mirándolo como si sintiera miedo.

—No dejes que la culpa de domine Shining — dijo Twilight — es lo que ellas quieren, debes ser fuerte.

—… Es difícil.

—Pero estamos contigo — dijo una voz masculina y por la puerta entran Night y Velvet.

—Hijos… — Velvet se quedó impactada al ver el estado de sus dos hijos.

—Mamá… Papá… — dijo Shining — esto… Perdón, es mi culpa.

Los dos adultos se miraron entre si — no digas eso — dijo Night.

—Pero es mi culpa, mi tío me confió todo este poder… Y así es como lo uso.

—Shining, no es tu culpa y mi hermano lo sabría si estuviera con nosotros — dijo Velvet.

—... Pero… Miren la ciudad, miren todo… Miren a Twilight.

—Hijo… No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan.

—Y seguirán pasando, hasta que Hera y Cadence estén derrotadas — dijo Twilight — Shining, no dejes que ella te manipule. Debemos detenerlas.

Shining se quedó pensativo — Hera… — dijo mientras miraba la ciudad atraves de una ventana, toda en ruinas — Cadence…

—Sí, Cadence — dijo Twilight — Nos manipulo a todos, Skyla me conto que luchaste contra lo que te hicieron ellas.

—Por lo que estamos orgullosos — dijo Velvet.

—Todos lo estamos — dijo Skyla mientras ella, Crimson y Blade entraban en la habitación.

—Skyla… — dijo Shining preocupado al ver a su hija.

Skyla corrió y abraso fuertemente a su amado padre — pensé que…

—Nunca de dejare hija, te lo prometí desde hace años — dijo él contento de que su hija este bien. Solo tenía unas cuantas lastimaduras, pero nada serio.

Shining la abraso con fuerzas y acaricio su crin, sentía gran alegría y alivio de ver a su amada y querida hija bien.

—Pero ahora trata de no pensar en esto Shining — dijo Velvet — tienes una boda que planear.

Shining miro a Trixie y los dos rieron.

Shining tuvo que pasar 2 semanas en el hospital antes de ser dado de alta, gracias al Delta C4 el logro curarse con rapidez y poder caminar, sin embargo, todos le pedían que no entrenara ni hiciera nada serio por el momento.

Shining y Trixie caminaban por el palacio, viendo desde las ventanas como la ciudad era reconstruida.

—Shining — dijo una voz femenina.

Shining y Trixie boletaron y vieron a Celestia y a Luna — Shining tenemos que hablar contigo seriamente sobre el imperio — dijo Luna.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Veras, el imperio perdió a su gobernante, hay que nombrar a uno nuevo.

—¿Y por qué me lo dicen a mí?

—Veras… Sin ánimo de ofenderte ni nada pero como legalmente sigues casado con Cadence, dado a que ni ella ni tú nunca firmaron ningún divorcio… — Dijo Celestia, pero se vio interrumpida cunado Trixie torció el gesto irritada, cosa que comprendió — El punto es que como estas legalmente casado con ella sigues siendo príncipe consorte y como Cadence que era la gobernante original y no tiene descendiente ni senescal para su trono.

—Eso significa que el único que legalmente puede tomar el trono del imperio eres tú, Shining.

Shining y Trixie se miraron — Justamente ayer sospechaba que esto pasaría — dijo Shining seriamente.

—Shining, si no quieres el trono está bien — dijo Luna — pero con franqueza el imperio necesita un lider apto y creo que eres el más indicado para esto.

—Pero si no quieres estas en todo tu derecho de nombrar a otro para que ocupe el cargo, toma en cuenta de que es algo que cambiar mucho tu vida, aunque claro, Trixie seguirá contigo — dijo Celestia, con un tono algo melancólico, pues no hace más de dos semanas su amado esposo, Discord, había muerto.

Shining miro a Trixie — Creo que primero tendría que discutirlo con Trixie y ver que decidimos, porque esto cambiaria tanto su vida como la mía — dijo Shining dándose media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse, seguido por Trixie.

—Me parece perfecto Shining, tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo — dijo Luna.

—Qué raro… Él no suele darnos la espalda de esa manera — dijo Celestia extrañada.

—Le acabamos de dar una noticia bastante importante, es lógico que actué fuera de lo normal.

En la habitación de Shining y Trixie.

Shining estaba sentado sobre la cama pensativo mientras que Trixie miraba por la ventana — ¿Qué piensas Trixie?

— ¿Qué pienso? — dijo ella sin para de mirar la ciudad — pienso que deberías aceptar.

Shining sin mirarla respondió — ¿Aceptar?

—Solo míralos — dijo mirando a los ponis de cristal, los machos estaban alegres y las hembras aterradas — necesita un lider.

—Creo que Celestia y Luna son capaces para gobernar esta ciudad, podria darles el mando.

—Esa es tu decisión, pero en mi opinión deberías liderar a estos ponis.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Trixie?

—Cuando gobernaste con Cadence ella no podía instaurar el hembrismo aquí, justamente porque tú estabas en medio, tú eras quien los protegía y creo que debes continuar haciéndolo, guiarlos a una mejor vida.

Shining se levantó de la cama y se colocó junto a Trixie, mirando por la ventana, vio la situación actual del imperio y la dificultad que esta representaba para sus habitantes.

—Necesitan un lider, uno que no esclavice a su población.

—Sostengo que esto es tarea para la princesa Celestia o para Luna.

—Por favor, si te la pasas diciendo que liberarías a los ponis de cristal y los protegerías — dijo Trixie sorprendiendo a Shining.

— ¿Perdón…?

— ¿Sabías qué hablas dormido? Siempre dices que liberaras al imperio y lo protegerás, ahora que tienes la oportunidad de liderarlo y asegurarte de que el pueblo este a salvo… ¿Vas a retractarte?

Shining miro el suelo avergonzado, cierto era que desde que Cadence y Hera tomaron el imperio, había jurado liberarlo y evitar que la población sufriera este calvario otra vez.

Shining miro por la ventana, miro a la población, miro su sufrimiento — Necesitan un lider…

—Tú te debes sentar en ese trono Shining — dijo Trixie — tú debes proteger a esta gente.

—… No… No lo sé… Yo no soy un lider.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Y qué has sido en la guardia real?

—Pues… El capitán.

— ¿Y en el Heavy?

—... Igual.

— ¿Vez? Eres el indicado para liderarlos. Je, pasaste gran parte de tu vida liderando ponis y ahora debes liderar a más ponis, es gracioso pensarlo.

— ¿Dices que liderar es como mi destino? — dijo con escepticismo.

— ¿Destino? Una palabra, una simple ilusión creada por nuestras decisiones, una decisión lleva a una consecuencia. Cadence eligió seguir a Hera, en cuyo caso las consecuencias de sus decisiones que te volvieron un lider, ahora queda en tu poder, decidir ser un lider o no.

Shining la miro con cara de sorpresa — ¿Eres filosofa?

—No, soy maga. Je, no sé necesita ser filosofa para disfrutar de las hermosas palabras de los sabios del pasado — dijo sonriendo.

Shining bufo — Je, cada día me sorprendes — dijo dándole un abraso — Entonces… ¿Es mi decisión?

—Totalmente, toma la que te plazca, yo te apoyo cariño.

Shining miro por la ventana una última vez — Sí… Les prometí liberarlos y no cumplí con eso, creo que les debo esto. — Mira a Trixie — ¿Me acompañaras en esta aventura Trixie?

— Yo te sigo hasta el fin del mundo, porque te amo, y siempre te amare — dijo Trixie besando a Shining.

Fin cap 4.


End file.
